Will Cinderella ever find her prince?
by I Love IY
Summary: Summary: The three couples are destined to find each other but will fate keep them together? They go to Sesshomaru's ball and he has an interesting little surprise waiting for his guests. The pairings are as follows: SesshomaruRin, KagomeInuyasha, MirokuS
1. Chapter 1

Will Cinderella ever find her Prince?

Rating:

Genre:

Summary: The three couples are destined to find each other but will fate keep them together? They go to Sesshomaru's ball and he has an interesting little surprise waiting for his guests. The pairings are as follows: Sesshomaru/Rin, Kagome/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango.

Hey every one, this is I Love IY coming out with a new fic… Whoot, whoot! Just so everybody knows, my name is Meagan and I will sign my chapters with the name.

C H A P T E R O N E

"Mom!" Yelled Kagome Higurashi frantically.

"What now, dear?" Said a tired looking woman. Indeed she was tired, she had been doing this for the past hour.

"We need a little bit more hairspray to make sure Rin's curls and Sango's waves stay put."

'10… more… minutes…' She said to herself. Then the limo would take the girl's away. She knew it was coming. Ever since she brought that piece of mail into the house, she knew it was different from the other letters. How could you miss it? It was a rather large letter and Hot Pink with Confetti pasted on the front along with swirling ribbon. It was dazzling to the eye, but it carried with it frenzied and hysterical excitement.

The limo driver arrived 5 minutes early and for that, Mama Higurashi was thankful. She ran to get their invitations with their numbers on it. Nobody had told them what it meant but it said to bring the invitation. The girls were then ushered out to the limo and sped away from the house.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we are going to Sesshomaru's party! It is supposed to be the greatest one yet."

The girls couldn't contain their excitement. They had went all-out on a party that was going to be, in their view right now, the most impacting thing that the would ever get the joy of experiencing. And, why should they even try to contain their excitement, it was a party, and they were teenage girls. Girls is to party as green is to grass… macaroni to cheese… little boys to Michael Jackson… well, you get the picture. The girls looked like movie stars and when they arrived, they were greeted as so.

"Red carpet entrance? Could this get any better?" Sango said to Kagome and Rin. They nodded their heads in agreement. They felt the same way. Surrounding the red carpet were reporters, news anchors, and the other people that weren't invited. They were enclosed in blinding lights when their feet touched the carpet.

"Woah" The girls said in unison. They walked with poise and grace and stepped into Takahashi Manor.

'Stupid party, he's just showing off.' Thought Inuyasha Takahashi. 'Blah, blah, blah… _aren't you Sesshomaru's brother_… yadda, yadda, yadda… For once, I want someone to know me as Inuyasha and refer to Sesshomaru as _Inuyasha's brother_. It would make a nice change for once.'

Sesshomaru came in and found his half brother tying knots around his neck. "Try not to kill your self before the party…"

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru and get this damn thing off of me." Replied a grumpy hanyou. "Why did you even throw this party in the first place? All it is is planning, planning, and more planning. Every little detail has to be precise and it's just too much work."

"Inuyasha, your brain is too tiny to take in the joy of it all. Just don't trip, fall on your face, spill punch down the front of you, or any other moronic thing you are capable of…" With that, Sesshomaru left with a smile.

'I'll show him. Everyone else probably thinks I'm gonna screw this up too. I will do the right thing and I will be victorious and succeed… I just wish I could believe it…' And with this last thought he descended the stairs. An enormous crowd of people greeted him…

So how was that for a first chapter? Anyone wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Well, you won't have to wait. I'm just in the writing mood right now. This is only my 2nd fanfic that I'm publishing. The first was Valentine's-A day for lovers.

Enjoy,

Meagan


	2. Chapter 2

Will Cinderella ever find her Prince?

Rating:

Genre:

Summary: The three couples are destined to find each other but will fate keep them together? They go to Sesshomaru's ball and he has an interesting little surprise waiting for his guests. The pairings are as follows: Sesshomaru/Rin, Kagome/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango. Fyi: Rin is as old as Miroku in this story.

C H A P T E R T W O

The Box

"Hey! What's that big group over there?" Rin asked her two best friends. They tried to get in the crowd, but it was too tight.

"I give up, let's get something to eat." Kagome led them to the punch bowl and was about to fill her glass when all of a sudden the lights dimmed down and there was this guy in the spotlight.

"Welcome tonight to this ball and we hope you have a fun time. We have a little surprise here though… tonight we will get 10 people up here and we will make 5 couples tonight, 5 boys and 5 girls. I will draw from these two boxes. Gold is for the boys and the women are silver. Please listen and see if I call your number. Drum roll please…"

The drums were pounding in that rhythmical pattern and the apprehensive people began to listen very carefully. It didn't help that the guy was taking his sweet time. The three girls stared at their invitation with deep concentration. None of them had a boyfriend so it would be a nice change.

"Number…2365 with 3196… please come up." A blonde haired boy and a shy looking girl walked up to the stage. "Congrats, Ginta and Rai here is tickets to an amusement park where you will spend the next date." They walked off stage and stood with each other on the floor.

"Next…" The drum rolls again. "Number 1842 and number 0001. We have got a match with the person who is throwing the party and who is the lucky lady?" Sesshomaru showed up onstage and calmly awaited the arrival of his date. Rin had been about to eat a cookie when the announcer called her number. She excitedly sprung to her feet and stepped up onto the stage. "Please announce your name miss."

"Rin Tekamah"

"And, I will guess you already know who this is."

"Even if you hadn't announced who he was, I would still know who he is." She replied sweetly.

"Erm… ok, well here are your tickets. Have fun!" As soon as she took the tickets, she descended the stairs and went to stand with Sesshomaru on the other side of the stage.

Drum roll.

"The next numbers are 0593 and 0020. Kagome Higurashi and our very own Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kagome had been waiting for this and walked smoothly up to the stage. She took her tickets and glided back down with Inuyasha trailing her. 'Well he is cute and his hair is as gorgeous as his golden eyes.'

'Man am I lucky, I got the prettiest girl here.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

4 more numbers were drawn and 2 more drum rolls. It might as well have been 8 because Inuyasha had stopped paying any heed to the drawing since he first set eyes on the beauty that was his. After it was over, she turned to him and smiled sweetly and Inuyasha felt like a lovesick puppy. He tried his best to hide it.

"What shall we do?"

He had a million things going through but if he dared say anything, she would think he was just a perv. "How about we go into the garden?" Trying his best to make his voice sound as casual as possible.

"Okay I could use some fresh air…"

Out they walked hand in hand out into the garden.

I'm done with chapter 2, tell me what you think and when I get enough reviews, I'll write another chapter. Tell me what you want to happen and it just might…

Love,

Meagan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha had showed her to his favorite spot, a bench below an old tree. He told her it was called the Goshinkobu tree and it was always there for him.

"So did you come with anyone tonight?" He asked her.

She tore her gaze away from the tree and snapped at him for interrupting her thinking. "Yes as a matter of fact I did."

"Oh" Was his only reply.

She felt sorry for him (because she knew that he didn't meant to) and was about to apologize when he turned away and started walking away. He mumbled something that closely resembled bye.

'Wait, why is he walking? Why did he say bye?' She thought about it for a second and realization dawned. She ran to catch up.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Slow down for a second."

"Why? Why don't you find whoever you came here with and enjoy yourself?" He answered bitterly. 'And so close… figures… who would ever want a hanyou anyways?'

"OK _Inuyasha_. Number one, I can't because _they _are with their dates-"

"Umm… they?"

"-and number two… well… I wanted to get to know you because you seem like a really sweet guy…"

'Could that mean… that she likes me? Got to stay cool or she'll think you're nuts… Wait. Could she be only after my money? I'll test her and if she passes…'

'Crap. He's not talking… I tried to speak my mind and he's probably anxious for this night to be over. Oh Kami, Help me!'

He turned to her and was about to say something important and well thought out when, all of a sudden, screams rung out. People were running and screaming for help. There were blazes starting to engulf non-living objects. Then these two big guys in masks swooped Kagome and Inuyasha up and sprinted off in different ways. When each of the firemen had safely moved them out of the area, they got police officers to escort everyone home. One escorted Kagome home and another escorted Inuyasha to a hotel to spend the night.

Dun, dun, dun, dun…. What will happen next? Stay tuned for more episodes of…

Will Cinderella ever find her prince? I'm having fun here while just making it up as I go. No matter, hope everyone enjoys my writings. Feel free to leave comments… or not if you don't want to. I'm just saying.

Love you guys,

Meagan


End file.
